


Next Time, You Ride With Me

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Husbands, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark gives the best hugs, Tony Stark's Actual A+ Boyfriending/Husbanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: In which Rhodey has frequent, midnight breakdowns, and Tony always comes to his rescue.





	Next Time, You Ride With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> I'm back on the stack, and also
> 
> HOLY CANOLIS 12 BOOKMARKS WHAT ON EARTH  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME
> 
> I know this isn't the necessarily the best fic to get the stack rolling again (since it's sadly not that good/really short :( ), but still, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT
> 
> I'd like to just give a huge shout out to the following people:
> 
> @AnaGP, @MistressLuna, @Ixion26, @marn13, @MariaVetis123, @FlightlessBird627, @MsPoetryNMotion, @IHaveTooManyShips, @Pipamonium, @dindin001, @severussnapeluvr, and @ChickyPea02
> 
> All 12 of you have bookmarked this series, and honestly it means the world to me that you have- so thank you. Thank you all so much.
> 
> And also, I'd like to give another huge shout out to the other people who have also supported the stack:
> 
> @marvelonedc, @kekeh, @I_kill_Zombies, @SoundofWaves88 and @cakenlemons
> 
> And to every single person who's read/kudosed/commented/bookmarked this fic, I'd just like to say thank you.
> 
> Thank you so much for whatever it is you've done for/with this stack. It means so much to me, that I can't even express it in words. I'm so grateful. Just...thank you, all of you.
> 
>  
> 
> This work is gifted to AnaGP.  
> I love you, and I'm always here for you. Always.
> 
> A scene after Iron Man one. Even though it doesn't specify, Rhodey's nightmares happen to revolve around the army.
> 
> Characters are probably off but oh well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"Tony?" Rhodey whispered.

It was currently three in the morning on a Saturday. The entire Stark mansion was silent, and the master bedroom was pitch black, save for a small patch of light shining below one of the windows.

Unfortunately, said spot of light failed to soothe Rhodey's distressed thoughts. "Tony?" Rhodes asked again, his whispering more frantic now. Quivering, even.

He placed his hand softly on Tony's shoulder, gently rocking him back and forth. "Tony, wake up." His voice was cracking now. " _Tony..._ "

It was only when warm drops of water were landing on his back that Tony began to stir. As the genius rolled off from his stomach to face the source, he gasped quietly at the sight of Rhodey crying.

Tony hesitated to place his hands on Rhodey's cheeks. "Shh, Platypus," he cooed, sitting up as he pulled Rhodey into his chest. Tony rubbed circles onto his exposed back, while the man clung onto Tony as if his life depended on it, shivering feverishly. "It's ok sweetie, it's ok..."

As Rhodey continued to silently bawl into his chest, the philanthropist continued to murmur words of comfort into his ear. Tony even began to press little kisses along Rhodey's temple, until the man's sobs started to dial down to light whimpers.

Though even then Tony continued with the process.

"Are you ok, Sour Patch?"

Rhodey shook his head slightly within Tony's hold, and the philanthropist only sighed with concern. Tony began to run his fingers through Rhodey's buzz cut as he rocked from side to side. It was by then that Rhodes had fully recovered from his fit. Stark felt relieved.

"...I love you," Tony breathed softly. "I love you so, _so_ much, Rhodey..."

And as the two sat quietly in bed, Tony basked in this sad yet shared moment with Rhodes.

Because even heroes cry in their weakest moments.


End file.
